


Steep

by Ivansher



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Steep, 无限滑板 - Freeform, 极限巅峰, 穿游, 驰河兰加 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 驰河兰加从直升机一跃而下，踏在阿拉斯加山巅的粉雪上。
Kudos: 6





	Steep

01

驰河兰加从直升机一跃而下，踏在阿拉斯加山巅的粉雪上。

他一落地，直升机就不见了。视野左下角的数字，半透明的英文字幕，雪地前方圈出来的赛道起点，每一处都在提示他——

完成第一个项目。

02

很简单。

那是一条他八岁就能征服的雪道，一口气冲过终点橙黄光柱的瞬间，半空弹出一条个人最佳成绩，附带一枚金牌，简单难度的。

兰加回首眺望，几乎每一座山头和它们的山坡，都插着不同颜色的旗帜，用简洁的介绍邀请他前来。

他统统无视，转而向天空挥了挥手，又一架直升机落了下来。

03

兰加落在一处山顶，四周没有比它更高的了。旁边是一条成型的竞速赛道，他甚至没看一眼。从这里到山脚下的冰湖，哪条路线最险峻、能做出无数的特技动作，来的路上他早就看好。

偌大的阿拉斯加空无一人，西下的太阳照得雪地金光灿烂。没有观众，没有对手，没有评分，他站在这里，只因为他还没来过。

他要试一试。

04

兰加堪堪擦过冰面斜刺出的尖锐黑岩，棱角分明划过脸庞，却一点儿不疼。

他这才想起来，刚才擦肩而过的纷乱枯枝，着陆不稳的废弃屋顶，积雪下的崎岖冰面，再怎么激烈的碰撞，都丢失了熟悉的疼痛。

少年略一分神，空翻不慎偏移，一头栽进峭壁底下的乱石堆。

耳鸣。还是耳鸣。兰加勉强睁开眼睛，雪是白的。不对，他抬起头，全世界都是黑白的。

他缓慢地眨了眨眼，随着耳鸣退去，色彩又涌了上来，夕阳下的山巅像在燃烧。

他在半路摔死，又回到了起点。

05

之后就很好描述了。兰加摘了每一块金牌，有的需要他跟沉默寡言的对手限时竞逐，有的要他在悬崖间一个接一个地跳跃空翻，还有的只要他滑在向导后头，一路听脚下的山脉说她自己的故事。

他降落在阿尔卑斯，富士山，平昌，穿过冰川，大坝，乱石，雪崩，樱花，火山口，针叶林。他忘了太阳升起又落下多少次，只要他愿意，尽可以调整阳光的角度到不至于刺眼，又或者降下助兴的大雪，配夜幕下的密林。

06

你——要不要留下来？

他脚下一刹，扬起一地雪。

当然不啊。

驰河兰加回答。

这里不好吗？你想去哪里、想怎么滑都可以，不会受伤，不会失去。

你是说不会死吗。

兰加反问，那我怎么可能留下呢？

00

驰河兰加从跳台一跃而下，摔倒在日本冲绳的小公园里。

**Author's Note:**

> 心路历程：想看兰加滑雪，我不会，拿游戏Steep参考一下吧→ 兰加原来这么疯，直接扔到Steep里岂不玩疯→ 那谁能拉他回来呢，滑板？历？爱抱梦？伙伴们……父亲的照片？→ 等等，不会受伤不会死的金手指，那兰加根本不可能待下去嘛——


End file.
